A Close Call Hetalia
by Icestorm321
Summary: A little US/UK fan fiction, with a little notes from me along the way! Hope you enjoy it!


**A CLOSE CALL**

The sun shone on the horizon. The waves moved up and down on the glassy ocean surface. The seagulls gave their cry, as the fish moved along in groups. It was a beautiful day, all except for the sinking ship engulfed with fire and pouring smoke on the soot sky above it.

"YOU IDIOT!" England screamed at the top of his lungs, "I should take away your own ship for this!"

"Whoa, dude, don't have to steal anything. I just kind of, you know, KICKED YOUR BUTT! Yeah, it was just an accident!"

"Accident! You call this an accident! America! You swerved your ship into mine, in the middle of the ocean! You sunk my battleship!"

"Whoa, c'mon, first you try to steal my ship, now catch phrases? That's messed up."

"That's not the point! The point is, you sunk my ship, and now me and my crew need a place too stay! How will we get to the world meeting now?"

"You guys can stay with me because, well, I'm the hero!"

"Fine"

The sun set and the moon rose. The stars sparkled in the pitch black night. The flying mint green bunnies flew across the open sk…wait, what? Never mind, England and America were eating diner in the Capitan's quarters.

"Okay, if we set across west, than we should be able to sail with the wind, now if we fix up your mas-"England was interrupted

"Wait, what if*slurp* and *chomp* so *gulp* at the *slurp* meeting?"

"I can't understand a word your saying, now can we please get to work?"

"Fine, I just wanted to relax for a bit, you know, you're so tense."

"I AM NOT TENSE ALL THE TIME, I JUST- , okay I'm a little tense, it's just because you sunk my ship."

"It's okay; I'm just that much of a pro. Sinking ships all the time, you know I did learn from the best"

"Really? You think that I am the-"

"Yeah, Russia teaches me new stuff all the time!"

"Well, since you're so much of a pro, that how did you sink my ship without damaging yours?" England asked.

"Uh-oh"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

America's ship exploded. It's parts went flying everywhere and sunk in the ocean, America and England were thrown back and plummeted into the icy cold water.

"HELP!" Screamed England as he dove into the water

"I'll save you" America shouted, " after all, I'm the hero"

"No, I was screaming help, so someone can get me away from you!" As England said this, he started to swim away. He was stopped short in his tracks as a magnificent ship sailed towards him. It was bigger than any ship they have seen, and had more weapons than they ever have owned.

"Wow" they both said.

"Okay, if we climb that rope hanging down, we could get to the-"

"I think we should*chomp* and *gulp*, this is a really good donut"

"That's the lifesaver you fool!"England exclaimed, "Anyway, let's go, we don't have any time to lose"

They both climbed onto the ship. Once they reached the top, it was revealed an army of soldiers. All armed with, white flags? One soldier caught America and England out of the corner of his eye.

"INVADERS!" he shouted. England and America ducked, and expected to be shot at, but the only thing they had to duck for, was half the army jumping over board, while the rest waved white flags.

"We surrender!" shouted Italy, as he had his men tie him and they up, "Don't hurt us! We will do anything you-"

"ITALY!" Germany screamed, He pounded through the door and saw the mess unfold in front of him. He looked at America and England." Get off my ship!" Germany yelled. He personally kicked England and America, and they flew off the ship.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they screamed.

As they were flying through the air, England said," You know what I noticed".

"What"

"That all these countries were sailing at the same time"

"Oh yeah"

America and England crashed right through the roof of the world meeting centre (or whatever it's called) and busted through the doors.

"What did we miss, Russia" England asked. Because what's a Hetalia fanfic without Russia?

"Miss what?" Russia replayed

"The meeting!" exclaimed America, who was out of breath.

"Oh, da. Didn't you get the e-mail, it was moved to Friday!"


End file.
